A controller device for use in home game machines and so on detects operations of depressing a button by a user and shaking the controller device and the like and sends the information indicative of these detected user operations to the main body of the game machine or the like.
Some controller devices are known in which an acceleration sensor and so on are built so as to detect the timing and strength of the shaking of the controller device by a user and output the detected information. Also known is a controller device designed to be worn on the hand of a user like a glove, thereby detecting finger movements.